


Flower Shop AU

by Sollux_Kleinman



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Flirting, Flowers, Getting Together, M/M, Nobody knows each other AU, Pining, Strangers, Strangers to Lovers, strangers AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sollux_Kleinman/pseuds/Sollux_Kleinman
Summary: Rich works at a flower shop, one day a stranger walks in and asks for flowers...
Relationships: Jake Dillinger/Rich Goranski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Flower Shop AU

Rich spend his summers working at his uncle’s flower shop in the city. It was a small shop, with a little counter in the back that had daisies, lilies, sunflowers, lilacs, orchids, and every other kind of flower one could imagine.

Rich was proud to say he could arrange flowers with expertise, any lovely lady to receive a bouquet of his hand picked flowers was truly lucky.

He had been glad to finally return to working, when he had had the squip it had made him quit working at the flower shop and start a ‘manlier’ job at a mechanics shop.

One day, Rich was in the back getting more poppies when he heard the bells on the door ring. He popped up to the front, putting on his best customer service face. He was not surprised to see a rather handsome young man perusing the flowers.

“How can I help you?” Rich asked, leaning on the counter.

“I’m looking for some flowers.” The boy said, coming closer to the counter.

No shit, Sherlock. Rich thought. If he hadn’t been at work where he had to be polite, he would’ve said it instead.

“Looking for a girlfriend?” Rich asked. He knew the type, typical straight guy looking to apologize for cheating on his girlfriend for the tenth time, a simple blend of baby’s breath and peonies and she’d happily forget everything that happened.

“Um, no, boyfriend, actually.” The boy said, biting his lip.

Now Rich was interested.

“What’s the occasion?” Rich asked, fiddling with a nearby lily.

“Anniversary.” The boy said. “Do you have any ideas?”

Psh, did Rich have any ideas? He could do this in his sleep.

“You’re going to want a mixture of red roses, pink carnations, and white lilies.” Rich told him, already gathering the items.

“Thank you.” The boy look at Rich’s name tag. “Rich, I’m Jake.” He extended his hand.

Rich took it and shook. He liked this boy, he was different than the usual customers.

Within minutes, Rich had a lovely bouquet prepared. Jake happily paid him and went off on his way.

Rich sighed and leaned down on the counter. Back to the boring customers.

Two weeks later, Jake arrived at the shop again, this time looking disheveled.

“You’re looking rough, my friend.” Rich said as Jake approached the counter.

Jake gave a tired laugh and ran his hand through his hair, “I need flowers.”

“As I assumed since you came here.” Rich said.

“Well, we had a huge argument last night and he just-“ Jake stopped. “What can you get me.”

Rich thought for a moment, “I got it.” 

As he made the bouquet, he could feel Jake’s eyes on him. He felt his face go red and hated it.

“You’re pretty good at that.” Jake commented, watching as Rich carefully picked up a hydrangea.

“Thanks, lots of practice.” As Rich handed him the bouquet, their hands brushed, leaving Rich nervous and flustered. 

“How much will it be?” Jake asked, digging for his wallet.

“No charge.” Rich told him.

“What? Are you sure?” Jake looked at him.

Rich shrugged, “You’re nice, now go give it to your boyfriend.”

Jake thanked him and left, and all Rich could could think about was how lucky Jake’s boyfriend was.

Rich didn’t see Jake for another month, until one hot August day the boy strolled in, hands in his jeans pockets.

“Well welcome back.” Rich smiled. “What can I get you this time?”

“I need a bouquet for someone special.” Jake said.

“Boyfriend?” Rich asked, already thinking of flowers.

Jake shook his head, “No, we broke up.”

“Oh.” Rich said, unhappy that Jake was now still taken.

“Make sure you put some of your favorites in there, I want it to be extra special.” Jake told him, standing at the counter.

Rich did as he was told, carefully crafting the bouquet and making sure to include his favorite flower, a sunflower.

However, when Rich handed over the bouquet, Jake simply handed it right back.

“Do you not like it?” Rich asked, looking up at him.

“Actually, they’re for you.” Jake smiled, nervously rubbing the back of his neck with one hand. “Would you, uh, want to go out sometime?”

Rich grinned, “I’d love to.”


End file.
